Tricky Love
by Scarred Past
Summary: Radar is Radar, we all know that right? Well when he meets someone who ia almost his EXACT opposite, how will it work? And how can she change him? and him change her? RadarxOC. also reviews are appreciated because i cant read minds!
1. Meeting is both fair in love and war

**"Tricky Love"**

**A.N. I do not own anything of MASH besides the 2 characters, Lieutenant Sallas and his daughter.**

All was as usual at the MASH 4077 and at the time it was fall, really close to winter. There had not been any casualties or even heavy fire a while, so everyone there had inefficient amounts of time on their hands and not patients. Hawkeye and BJ were drinking their latest concoction from their sill, relaxing in The Swamp. Klinger was in his tent with most of the nurses, helping them pick out the latest dresses in fashion….at least in Korea fashion, while also sewing some things for himself as well. Coronal Potter and Father Mulchady were in the Mess Tent feeding themselves some, "Food" if you would call whatever it was that. Hotlips and Burns went out for a picnic, which started several hours ago and had yet to return.

Now Radar was actually the only one doing business at the time because, they were getting a new arrival today. Unlike all the others, this one was tight-lipped, he didn't even know if it was a girl or guy. All he knew was that this one was special, he could feel it. He was in the V.I.P Tent at the moment finishing up the last preparations of the room. He took off his hat, wiping his forehead, before replacing it on his head. As he turned around to head out, door swung open hitting him straight on the nose, making him fall backwards onto his butt. His glasses were askew on his face, nose red and starting to bleed, as he put his hand to his nose. He heard the voice of Father Mulchady saying, "Oh I'm sorry my child! I was just here to tell you the new arrival will be here any moment! Coronal Potter said this was someone important and we all have to be there. Hurry, Hurry now!" As he was saying this, he was pulling Radar up by his forearm, literally dragging him out of the V.I.P Tent. All the while Radar had one hand to his nose trying to stop the bleeding, while the other hand fixing his glasses. Father pulled Radar next to Potter and then left him to go to his spot, standing next to Hawkeye. Coronal Potter looked over to ask Radar, "Where's Margaret and Burns at? What happened to you Radar?"

"Uh sir I don't know about the Majors and a door did this to me." Radar said through his hand.

"Well here's a handkerchief until we can get you fixed up." Potter stated as he handed a Radar a red hanky.

"Thank you sir." He said as he replaced his hand with the hanky, just as a jeep pulled up. As the jeep came to a stop in front of them, Radar surveyed the man driving the jeep. He was Lieutenant Sallas, remembering in his mind to pronounce it as say-yas because it was a Mexican last name. His name suited his appearance for he had black shaggy hair, black eyes, a very tan skin, and was built like a body builder. He wore the usual uniform of a Lieutenant with his arm by his side, hat in hand, his other hand shaking Coronal Potters.

"Long time no see Sherman!"

"Right back at you Jose! How is the family?"

"Fine, Fine, how is Mildred? And the grandkids?"

"Just peachy, told me to send you and the family love."

"Well the next time I talk to them, I'll tell them family. Oh speaking of family, thank you for allowing my daughter to stay here for research."

"Not a problem Senor, I could never turn down your request for her to stay."

While they finished talking, Radar who had heard that it was a girl, turned back to the jeep to see who was in there. When he saw what the girl and what she looked like, he could barely stop his jaw from dropping. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, an angel in his mind. She had dark brown hair, up in a ponytail that reached her shoulder, with long straight bangs, reaching her red lips. Her eyes were a dark green that they almost looked black, outlined with black eyeliner and her body was a slim hourglass. But what caught him off guard is what she was wearing, it was didn't even look military issued. She had dark green shorts on, with black knee high stocking on, with boots. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt with black stockings up her arms but her fingers were free at the palm of her hands. A dark green long sleeved shirt was thrown over her shoulder, with one of her hands on her waist. She was almost…smirking, but the look suited her, clothes and all. He had never met someone who ever dressed or looked as beautiful as her. She was amazing…..

He was shook out of his thoughts when he heard Margaret and Frank run into line, breathless and red in the face from trying to get here so quick.

"Sir! Majors Burns and Houlihan here sir!" shouted Margaret, with her and Frank saluting the Lieutenant and Potter. Both of the higher rank officers looked at the both of them when Potter suddenly shouted, "At ease everyone! I want Houlihan, Burns, Padre, Pierce and Hunnicutt in my office now! Follow me Lieutenant and you too, someone will be along to put all your things in the V.I.P. Tent. Radar as well." All that was called followed Potter into his office and sat down in chairs that were there. Potter cleared his throat before he spoke.

" Alright now for introductions, this here is Major Houlihan head nurse." Margaret saluted the newcomers before sitting down again. "This is Major Burns one of our surgeons here." Frank also saluted with a stupid grin before sitting down. "These doofs over here are Captains Pierce and Hunnicutt, both surgeons and Pierce is head surgeon." Each of the men took hold of one of the girls hands and kissed them saying, "You can call me Hawkeye and if your ever in need of Assistance, I'm always in the Swamp. Dingy little place, looks about to fall apart, that's the place." "You can call me B.J. and if you need my assistance with Hawkeye, I am also located in The Swamp." Both of the men sat down when the girl bowed her head in recognition and the Lieutenant gave them a look that was almost as deadly as a nuke. "This here is our local Chaplin, Father Mulchady." The priest came up and grabbed both of her hands, "Hello my child, welcome to our humble home." The girl bowed her head until it touched the priests hands, then straightened up.

"And last but not least our Corporal, Radar O'Reilly." When Radar heard his name he snapped his head up, still holding the handkerchief to his nose, eyes wide.

"Oh hello." He reached his hand out to shake the girls, before realizing there was some blood on it and retracted it. Blushing with embarrassment he kept his head facing the floor. The he felt a soft hand on his chin forcing his head even to the girls. Her eyes were full of curiosity and something else he couldn't comprehend. She took the handkerchief, pulling it away being able to see his nose. It looked broken and bruised, still bleeding a bit.

"What does she think she's doing? Coronal Potter aren't you going to stop her? Coronal-!" Burns started but was interrupted by the Lieutenant.

"Watch Burns, then you'll know." The lieutenant said with a grin, he knew exactly what his daughter was going to do.

Radar was lost in those dark emerald eyes, they were hypnotizing him. He could barely breath and he could feel her gaze reach deep into him. What he didn't feel or even notice was that her hand had went to his nose and with a quick jerk and loud POP, his nose wasn't broken anymore. He was so mesmerized he didn't come back to his senses until he felt a cloth wiping his nose and felt not pain, but relief. All the others, besides the Lieutenant who was smiling, were shocked that she could do this, without a yelp from Radar. Potter got over his shock first and laughed.

"Well it looks as if we have another miracle worker on our hands. Oh yes, I forgot the most important thing, this is Major Talea Salles, newest to the MASH 4077. Now we'll leave you all to be acquainted while I have a quick chat with Jose here." When they both had stepped out, Frank started bugging Talea.

"You? A Major? Ha, I bet its only because you're the lieutenants daughter. That's right, your probably a scared daddy's little girl. You couldn't even kill a fly! HA! And your probably as young as that silly corporal over there!" Frank continued throwing insults at her, while Talea ignored him looking around the room.

" Be quiet Frank, your probably just jealous because you were never that mature enough at her age to be a major-." "Or even now." B.J. finished Hawkeye's sentence, as they laughed at him. Meanwhile both Margaret and father were trying to stop Frank from insulting her. Finally the tiny corporal couldn't take it.

"Would you shut up and lay off! She's new here, give her a break already!" Radar yelled at Frank. All noise seemed to stop for they were all shocked that Radar rose his voice like that, even Talea turned to look. Finally Frank came to his senses, stepping forward threateningly.

"What did you just say to me, Corporal?" Frank's eyes were glinting with malice, while Radar realized his mistake. Taking a deep breath, he faced the Major saying.

"Y-You heard me."

"Why you little piece of-!" Frank started to say as he was about to hit Radar in the face. Radar shut his eyes, while everyone was yelling at Frank, when he heard two loud thunks. When he opened his eyes he saw that Franks shirt arms had been pinned to the wall by two large knives.

"Touch one hair on his head and I wont be weary to slit your throat here and now."

The strong, melodic voice came from Talea who had a knife in both of her hands. Everyone was looking from Talea to Frank and back again, waiting to see what happened. Frank was struggling, his feet kicking the wall trying to get free. Talea smirked before putting her knives away in two holders on her waist. She stepped forward until she was almost nose to nose with Frank who was struggling harder now. She whispered dangerously, "Mess with me, and you wont even have a head to think your stupid comments with." She grabbed both knives pinning Frank into the wall and jerked them out, letting Frank fall to the ground and put the knives away in sheaths on her back. Frank was having a twitching moment, while Margaret tried to calm him down, ignoring Talea. Talea made her way to the door before turning around and stating clearly.

"It was very nice to meet you all. I hope to see you around camp often. But until then I shall be in my tent, I bid you all ado." She turned and walked out through the doors leaving some bewildered, some seething, and some love sick.


	2. Learning more

**Chapter 2: Learning more**

**I do not own MASH but I do own The Sallas characters. Also sorry for no info in the first chapter I was trying to figure everything out still . . Also this story has love and malice involved. So if you have a weak stomach for cutting, don't read. One last thing, I've had this idea for a long time, and the story is written in my journal so I did not steal the idea from anyone. Please Review, it would really mean a lot to me. Thanks, Rosa.**

Talea walked out of Potters office and outside where she saw her papa and Colonel Potter talking. She walked over to them, seeing them shake hands and hug once more. Forcing a smile, she thought _This is good for me…it will help me. Just remember that Talea…papa's doing this so I can be smarter and if something happens to him, it's up to you to support the family…_her thoughts were interrupted by Colonel Potter talking to her.

"Were glad having you stay with us Talea, it will be good for you."

"Thank you sir, I am utterly grateful for this. It will expand my learning abilities." _Just go with it, you'll be here for a while Talea._

"Oh you don't have to call me sir, were practically family!" Colonel Potter said with a smile as he gave her a big hug. Talea stiffened up at the contact, but relaxed quickly and hugged back to cover it up, hoping it went unnoticed. Potter sensed something was wrong, but left it alone.

"Thank you, but you are my elder and I should call you something respectable, sir." Looking out of the corner of her eye her father gave a nod in the proud sense. _At least something I do makes him happy. _She put on a grin when Potter had let her out of the hug. Just a few seconds after they were done hugging, Hawkeye and BJ came out of the office laughing, while Father and Margaret helped Frank out of there. Last came Radar, grinning slightly. Talea thought, _He's kind of cute…in that country boy sort of way. He stood up for me, that was really sweet of him…whoa did I even just think the word sweet!_ She mentally shook her head of thoughts of Radar and tried focusing on what everyone was doing, finding it difficult with a certain Corporal on her mind.

Just moments after Talea walked out of the office

When she had walked out, everyone kind of stood in shock at what had happened.

"Wow, we've got a feisty one." Hawkeye was the first to recover and said that with a grin. BJ smiled and laughed, "You said it, I mean with the knives and fixing Radar's nose, it sure won't be boring around here anymore."

"Not like it ever is with you two clowns here." Margaret said helping Frank up who was sputtering nonsense around.

"That little-she'll be- I'm gonna-she's gonna get what's coming to that pipsqueak!" Frank yelled after getting his thoughts straight. He pulled away from Margaret when he was saying that making her pull back.

"Now Major Burns, you can't do that! Let it go, be at ease." Father Mulchady said trying to make some peace around here. He was surprised by Talea's actions and also confused by them. He had never seen so much emotion contained in eyes like Talea had, it was unusual. _With all that emotion, something bad could happen. Maybe I'll get a chance to talk to her and see if I can help._ He thought silently before listening to the others.

"Be at ease my ass! Oh excuse me father… but that girl is a-a FREAK!" He spit the last word out like it was venom. His eyes were seething with rage and something else unreadable.

"No she's not, Major. She's new here give her a break." Radar mumbled, still afraid he was going to be dead meat. Frank turned his gaze to Radar who shrunk back a bit but stood his ground. Frank took a couple steps forward and said, "I will not have a Corporal tell ME what to do. You watch your back mister." Frank glared at Radar.

"Yes Major Burns."

"I'm glad you understand me, Corporal."

"Frank I would be nicer to Radar or Talea will really kick your ass…again!" Hawkeye exclaimed and BJ laughed, and then joined in.

"Yea she's the same rank as you so you better be careful; Even if she is Radar's age." Both men laughed and walked out of the office. Frank turned a bit pale and red at the same time making him pink. Father and Margaret grabbed an arm each and helped him out of the office as well. Radar was left alone for a couple moments as he sighed and wondered _I wonder how long Talea is staying…maybe I could become her friend. But she seems kind of lonely; maybe she doesn't want any friends. _He thought some more as he walked out of the office as well to join the others.

Now

They all stood there as the Lieutenant said his goodbyes. He walked over to Talea and kissed her on the forehead, whispering, "Be good, don't cause trouble, and learn a lot."

"Yes sir." Talea said as she saluted her father as he got into the jeep and zoomed off into Korea. She sighed before Colonel Potter said, "Every is now dismissed, go back to your tents." As everyone walked away besides Potter, Talea, and Radar he also said, "Radar! Show Talea to the V.I.P. tent and help her with her things. I will be in my office if you need anything Talea."

"Yes sir, thank you." She said as she saluted him, and he saluted her, making his way to the office. Talea grabbed one bag in each hand, having three in total; Radar grabbed the last one and took hold of one in her hands. Their hands touched, sending volts down their arms, and causing them to look at each other. It took Radar a minute before he could speak, getting lost in the emerald eyes again, and then saying, "I'll take the other bag Major."

"Oh you don't have to, I can carry them." Talea said after getting over the fact their hands were still touching.

"It's alright, I have it." Radar smiled and pulled the other bag out her hand which was so loosely gripping the bag it almost fell out of her hand. "Follow me Major." Radar smiled again before heading for the V.I.P. tent. Talea's heart each time she saw him smile. _What's wrong with me? Must be nerves…_She shook off the feeling and followed him, not even noticing she was smiling a slightly brighter smile.

**Well end of chap. 2. I think its ok? Let me know what you think PLEASE, lol. It would make me feel a lot better if people tell me how the story is so far. **

**Rosa**


	3. A Little More To Say

**Chapter 3-A Little More to Say**

**I do not own MASH but I do own the Sallas characters. I got my first and so far my ONLY review! Its from **a proud geekfreak **------this person is so awesome! I 3 you! Lol. I don't understand why people don't review it confuses me its not really that hard…… but oh well ON WITH THE STORY!**

Radar walked across the camp towards the V.I.P. tent, dodging people and random objects on the ground. Talea was walking close behind him, looking around at her surroundings. She saw people scurrying about going into places named The Mess Tent, The Lavatory, and other miscellaneous tents. Her shoulder bumped into someone, and turned around to apologize.

"Oh I'm so-!" When she had turned around, she came face to face with a man but that was the only thing manly about him. He was dressed in a winters dress, made of red velvet with an atrocious hat that did match the dress. She looked at him for a moment before he apologized.

"No my apologies ma'am, see you around!" He turned and walked away while Talea regained her wits. _Everyone is so strange here. Wonder how long I'll have to stay here?_ Talea thought this as her mind went into flashback of the short, but vivid conversation she had with her father.

Flashback

"Talea can I see you in my office!" Her father bellowed out to her. She sighed before following him into his office. It had pictures of her family, mostly of her mother and her siblings. There weren't a lot of her considering she was the "problem child" and was always doing something else than getting her picture taken. The only picture she was included in was their family portrait. Her mama, Maria, was standing next to her father with their arms wrapped around each other. Then there was 3 children sitting at their feet with their arms around each other. Talea was in the middle, about 16 at the time just before she left with her father for the army. The boy on the right was about 18, him too going into the army as a soldier, was her brother Pedro. Then the last boy on her left was her little brother Tito, he was 11. They all looked alike with their smiling faces, but it wasn't like that anymore. Pedro was 23 now and located in Korea too, she was 21 and a Major, and Tito was 16, still at home with Mama. They lived in San Jose, California at the time and in a one story house, but it was comfortable. While she was looking at the picture her father had taken a seat behind his big wooden desk. He motioned her to take a seat on the chair facing him. She took a seat and stared at her father, while he shuffled papers around, before looking at her. 

"You have been doing well Talea, but you need more training; specifically in the medical field, because you've only been taught basics. That won't do you any good in any case dealing with injuries. If you're going to support this family if anything happens to me then you need more knowledge!" He was ranting on and on again about how she needed to support her family and if he died the whole family would depend on her. She already knew this! For the past 5 years that's all she had been hearing, it was drummed into her skull. Cutting her off from her thoughts her father bellowed, "Your listening to me right? Because I'm only going to say this once! I'm sending you to the MASH 4077, where your going to be educated, hands on!" Talea's eyes widened a fraction for a second, before just accepting it, knowing that she couldn't make him change his mind.

Present

Shaking her head, she quickly looked around for Radar, spotting him and going to catch up to him. When she was at arms length of him, he abruptly stopped in front of a tent marked V.I.P. Before she had a chance to stop in time she rammed right into his back with a oof! Her hand automaticly went to his waist to steady herself, and her face flushed, along with Radar's. He could feel the heat radiating off her and her breath next to his ear. They were almost the same height, him being an inch taller. When she regained her balance, said softly in his ear "Sorry" before letting him go and stepping back. He mentally shook his head before saying, "Follow me Major." He opened the door with one hand, stepping to the side so she could go in first.

"Oh, thank you." Talea replied, before stepping inside and taking in her surroundings. It was small and bare, besides a desk, a mirror, and a cot. She set her bags on the bed while Radar shut the door and put her stuff down.

"Sorry its so bare, we didn't know if it was even a guy or girl coming, Major." Talea looked up responding.

"They didn't tell you I was coming?"

"Well we knew someone was coming, but we didn't know it was you."

"Oh." She looked down at her bags again, a little sad, before starting to unpack the first bag. It was full of writing notebooks, a drawing pad, and some music sheet notes, so she put them on the desk while Radar stood by the bed. He watched her, while she did this before deciding to say something.

" So... how old are you, Major? I mean if its not too personal cause I mean you don't have to answ-."

"I'm 21, Radar." Her voice was cool but sincere.

"Oh what a coincidence so am I! I've been in the army for about 18 months I think, how long have you been here, Major?"

"I've been here for about 5 years, since I was 16."

Radar was shocked to hear that. "Since you were 16! But you weren't even out of high school!"

"I know." Talea looked over at him, from under bangs that had fallen into her eyes. It made her look mysterious, yet sad.

"Why so long, Major?" He just had to know.

"You ask a lot of questions Corporal." She wasn't mad he was being nosy but she did want to be alone for a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry Major you must be tired. I'll leave you alone and if you need anything just give a holler and someone will be along to help you." He turned to leave and was out of the door, but he didn't miss her say to him.

"Call me Talea, Radar."

**Well that was Chapter 3, and now I'm tired lol. I made Radar 21 but I don't know how old he really is…soo…bear with me. I'll update soon but I would love to have reviews or anything really that shows me people are actually reading this. **

**Rosa**


	4. Awkward much…

**Chapter 4: Awkward much…**

**Well here's finally chapter 4! Sorry if it isn't all that good, there are a couple reasons which I'll list below.**

**I think I'm getting sick.**

**I have other papers to write.**

**I don't even know if this story is good enough to keep going.**

**I have a choir concert on Saturday which I am no where as near ready for.**

**Yeah I know, excuses excuses, but I'm trying the best right now. Oh yeah I DO NOT OWN MASH I ONLY OWN THE SALLAS FAMILY! Ha there we go. Ok onto the chapter!**

* * *

When Talea heard the door close, she sighed and started unpacking. She noticed a chest by the foot of her bed she didn't see before, and walked over to it. Kneeling, she pulled open the top to see it empty, so she took her second bag and opened it. It was full of clothes and a tiny bag of makeup. Putting all her clothes in there, having little spare room in the chest she shut it with a snap. She got up, looking at her last bag on the floor, before kicking it under the bed. _No reason to unpack that, which would be risky. Letting secrets out is never a good thing, only causes problems. Besides if they found out…chaos would most likely ensue._ She thought in her head before lying down on her bed with a thud. _Not that comfy but it will do. _Reaching over to her desk she grabbed her music sheets, most of which were blank. Talea like writing her own music, even just changing some parts of another song. She started writing in some parts of a new song she had come up with on the way over here. _A, G, F# _**(# is sharp, b is a flat for those who don't know music)**_, G…_Before she could finish she fell asleep, more tired than she thought.

* * *

When Radar headed out he headed out over to the Swamp to see what was going on over there. When he arrived there, thankfully, Frank was nowhere in sight; but BJ and Hawkeye were lying down, drinking as usual. As he opened the door he was greeted noisily by the two, Hawkeye first of course.

"Hey how's our beloved Corporal? Got back from the new Majors tent, hmm?"

"Yeah, so how are you two lovebirds now? Hope your both not shy!"

"Aw, would ya guys knock it off? She's not even interested in me or anything like that. I mean for Pete's sake she just got here!"

"Well I hope for all of our sake's you both don't go flirting around everywhere. I mean you guys were standing pretty close when Talea rammed into you huh?" Hawkeye said smirking.

"Hey! How'd you find out?" Radar exclaimed turning rosy.

"Ah ha! So it WAS true! I knew Klinger wasn't lying when he told us, Hawk!"

"Yeah yeah you were right…"

"Pay up bub!" BJ held out his hand and Hawkeye slapped a 5 in his hand.

"You guys were betting on this!"

"Of course, we bet on everything. You should know that by now, Radar. But now you owe me a 5, because I just lost it." Hawkeye said this right before Potter knocked and came in.

"Hawkeye, BJ, Radar would you all like to join me in the mess tent for some dinner?"

"We'd be delighted Potter." BJ said.

"Yeah I could go for some wanna be food right about now." Hawkeye's answer was. Before Radar could say anything Potter said, "Radar would you get Talea, she probably doesn't know it's dinner time and I want her to be comfortable eating with someone she knows."

"Uh, um alright sir." Radar muttered before walking out of the room, leaving Potter grinning. BJ and Hawkeye noticed the grin right away and smiled themselves.

"Oh Potter you sly dog, making Radar go get Talea." Hawkeye said hitting Potter's arm laughing. Potter laughed as well and said, "I think it's about time we head off to dinner though, we'll meet up with them soon enough." All three of them walked out laughing.

_

* * *

_

_Why are they sending me to get Talea again? Can't they do it? Why me! Not that I'm going to complain, I get to see her again. _Radar thought to himself as he weaved in and out of people heading over to the Mess tent, the opposite where he was going. When he reached her door he knocked.

"Talea? This is Radar, umm; it's dinner so I thought I would bring you over to the mess tent…Major?" When he didn't hear a response he peeked his head in, and when seeing her asleep he came in. She was asleep on her right arm, face facing out, on her side, and when he walked toward here heard a crinkle. He looked down and under his foot was a piece of music, so picking it up he gave it a glance. It was music notes written on a music bar, in pencil. _Did she write this?_ He thought to himself before picking up the rest of the papers, plus pencil and setting them on the desk. After doing that he walked over to her where she was still asleep, her mouth parted, breathing deeply through her mouth. For a minute all he could do was stare at her face, her lips, it was almost hypnotizing. Then before he could control his actions, he put a hand on her face, feeling her soft skin underneath his hand for a second. Only a second before Talea's eyes flew open in shock. Before Radar realized it, Talea flipped him over so he landed on his back, on her bed and she was straddling him, one hand on his chest holding him down and the other ready to punch him. Radar finally realized what was going on and screamed.

"AAH! WAIT ITS RADAR, TALEA!" When he yelled this Talea seemed to fully wake up then. She blinked her eyes, before recognition came to her eyes.

"Radar?" When she spoke it was slightly slurred from the sleep.

"Yes, its Radar."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you for dinner, when you kind of attacked me."

"I…I did? Oh I'm sorry Radar." She put her other hand down, and breathing out deeply she let her head drop near his shoulder. _It wasn't them, it was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare…_Talea thought in her head. She didn't realize when she laid her head down; she ended up sitting on Radar, making him blush.

"Uh, Talea?" Before anyone could answer, the door swung open and the one and Only Father Mulchady stepped in.

"Radar I thought I heard you yell are you al-Oh Father Almighty!" It was a very awkward moment for all three of them. Talea's head and whole upper body snapped up, turning to see Father Mulchady, who turned red and stammered out some phrases from the bible, who was still looking at Radar who was even redder than the Father, and did the instinctual thing. Try and sit up really quick. When he did that he also turned to the side, making Talea fall off the bed. She landed on the ground with a thumb and hit the back of her head. Radar looked at her for a moment before getting off the bed and kneeling beside her. The Father seemed to realize this and went by her side too.

"Are you alright my child! That was quite a fall!"

"Oh geez I'm so sorry!"

Talea sat up on one elbow and with the other hand rubbed the back of her head. _Ooh_ _I'm definitely going to get a headache._

"I'm fine you two." She said this getting up making sure not to show she was hurt. Both of the men stood up and for a minute there was an awkward silence before Father Mulchady cleared his throat.

"I was just heading over to the mess tent for dinner. Are you two coming as well?"

"Oh yes, that's why I was here Talea, to get you to dinner."

"Oh I see. Then lets go shall we men?" Talea said this before walking out of the door. Father looked over at Radar before following her, and Radar followed as well. _Well that was embarrassing._ Radar said in his head before walking with Talea and Father to the mess tent, both men leading the way.

**

* * *

**

**Well that was chapter 4 I guess, sorry it isn't that long, its 9:00 and being sick makes me so tired. I would like to thank the following people that reviewed cause you all rock!**

a proud geekfreak

Only-eyes-for-Riddick

Maki Totakiyami

AEM1

**I 3 you all so much!Lol jk but you all rock anyhow! If you can everyone review I really like when people tell me how my work is and what you think and all that jazz!**

**Rosa**


	5. OhShit

Chapter 5: Oh…shit…

**A.N. Finally! I'm so sorry! -grovels at readers feet- I have a good explanation……my work got burned. I had a notebook for all my writing, and my brother lit it on fire. I cried. Really really hard. But I got a new notebook and I wrote extra long. For this chapter. Also I don't own MASH but I do own The Sallas family.**

* * *

When Talea, Father Mulchady, and Radar walked in almost everyone was sitting for dinner. Hearing a buzz of chatter made Talea remember, that she barely knew anyone here. She was alone, again. She was about to turnabout and walk back to her tent, faking not being hungry, when Radar turned to face her. 

"You must be starving Talea, lets go get some food." He said this all with a grin she couldn't refuse.

"Ok." Was her quiet response as she followed him over to where the food was. Radar grabbed two trays, handing one to Talea.

"Oh gracias, Corporal." Talea said, accidentally slipping back into her native tongue.

"You speak Spanish? That's amazing!" Radar complimented, while piling on his plate what was supposed to be some "green" salad.

"Ah, yes, Spanish is my native tongue. I learned English in elementary school as a second language."

"Oh I see. Well I only know one language." Radar told her with a laugh. Talea smiled at his laugh, and with her tray in hand looked around. _Where am I supposed to sit? Maybe I should eat in my tent as I usually do. _She started going towards the exit when Radar grabbed her arm.

"Hey where are you going, Talea? The table is this way." Before Talea could refuse she felt herself being pulled off in the other direction.

"But where am I supposed sit Corporal?" Talea asked politely.

"You can call me Radar like everyone else does, and I thought we could sit over there, since your new and all." Radar stated pointing at the table in the far left. Sitting at the table was Hawkeye, BJ, and the Padre on one side, while on the other side was Potter, Hotlips, and Frank, upon seeing Frank both Talea and Radar felt a spark of anger return. _This man better not majorly piss me off again; especially if I'm eating. _Talea thoughtas they reached the table. Frank was the first to see and speak to them.

"What is that frea-girl doing here Corporal!" Franks face had started turning red from the embarrassment and anger about earlier.

"Well Frank, she is human, she needs to eat sometime." BJ stated bringing a forkful of mashed potatoes to his mouth.

"And even if she isn't human, what's wrong with her being here Frank?" Hawkeye asked oh-so-innocently, knowing exactly what was making Frank mad.

"Yeah, Burns, what's making you so red in the face?" Potter asked. Frank gave Talea a look, which she returned with a sarcastic-like raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Frank muttered going back to his food. Radar sat down next to Potter, while BJ and Hawkeye made a spot in between them.

"You can sit between us, Talea. We won't bite you, and even if we do you'll probably bite us back, huh?" Hawkeye chuckled at the last part after saying it. Talea gave them a weary look before cautiously taking a seat in between them. Radar dug into his food, listening to the conversations at the table. Frank and Hotlips were talking to each other quietly, most likely plotting something. Potter was reading a horse magazine that had just been sent in recently. He remembered giving it to the Corneal and how happy he was that he got it for Sophie. Looking across the table he saw Hawkeye telling a joke about a blonde and a scratch and sniff card. When he was finished everyone, including himself, laughed, except Talea. She was looking off into space and playing with what little food she had grabbed. He couldn't see any of her emotions; it was just a blank façade. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, so he was about to speak up.

"Talea, are you alright there?" Before Radar had a chance to speak, Potter beat him to it. Talea jerked up being surprised, while everyone else stopped talking to look.

"Oh, uh, what?"Was Talea's slow reply.

"You were staring off into space, like an astronaut. You alright?"

"Oh I'm fine sir. Just tired I guess. Maybe I'll just retire to my tent." She got up and picked up her tray.

"But you haven't even had a bite yet. The food may look weird, but it still tastes alright." BJ chimed in.

"No, no I'm just not hungry. It's not the food. I just-!"

"But you have to eat something." Potter said, going to grab her arm to pull her back down. Her eyes widened and she jerked her arm away before Potter could grab her arm. When she had jerked away, her tray had tipped sending food onto, can you guess, Frank. He stood up so fast flailing his arms, hitting Margaret straight in the face knocking her onto the floor. All anyone could do was gape before laughing their assess off. Margaret and Frank, who recovered from their own problems, gave Talea a deadly glare and stalked out together. Talea showing no emotion started putting the mess back on her tray not looking at anyone. While everyone was starting to sober up from the entertainment, Talea slipped out into the night, feeling worthless.

* * *

Potter had seen Talea slip out and sighed, "I just don't understand why she won't socialize with the rest of us. The last time I saw her she was this happy little girl, and now she's this quiet grown up women." 

"Well corneal she's probably still adjusting here; I mean she's only been here one day. She should be fine in a couple days." Hawkeye stated with a shrug as he dug into his food.

"No Hawkeye. I think it may be something more than just adjusting. I can't explain it but I sense something amiss with her." Father Mulcahy stated with a confusing yet stern voice.

"What do you mean Padre?" Potter leaned in trying to decipher what the Father was talking about. Father Mulcahy put down his fork and leaned forward as well, making everyone else left at the table lean in as well.

"It is everything about her, the way she talks, acts, even dresses! It's trying to send a message, a sign if you will. And when you look in her eyes, she's guarding herself, all the time. Its not natural!"

"Father you sure your not over reacting? I mean of course she's guarded, she's an army brat." BJ pointed out.

"It's just not natural BJ!"

"Alright you two take it down a notch. I think we should Talea a few days to get adjusted before we go into this any deeper, alright?" Potter stated as he went to stand up. All of a sudden it went from a sunny warm day to a rainy dark night in what seemed like a few seconds. Everyone looked up at the ceiling for a moment before starting to clear out. After saying their goodnights, everyone ran for their tents, trying to dodge the raindrops on the way. Radar was running for his cover when he almost passed Talea's tent. He stopped for a minute looking at it wondering, _Is she ok? I wonder if I should go see. I mean she's still new here and all I shou-_BOOM! Radar's thoughts were interrupted by the thunder, which made him remember he was standing in the middle of the rain getting soaked. _I'll go see her in the morning._ Radar promised himself running to his tent, where the warmness would greet him and comfort him.

* * *

It was pitch black and still raining even after the few hours ago when everyone retired for the night. All except one. Opening the door slowly a figure creeped out into the night, heading towards the officers club. The shadows blended with this figure, making them seem invisible to the naked eye. Moving steadily towards the door of the officers club, a slim hand out in front to guide the rest of the body to the door. When reaching the door the hand grabbed the doorknob and pulled, with unsuccessfulness. Swearing underneath her breath she reached into one of the pockets on her jacket pulling out a lock picking kit. Masterfully picking the lock after several times she was successful, pulling the door opened with ease. Standing up Talea took a look around, making sure no one had seen her, then with a quick step stepped into the club and shut the door behind her, blocking out the darkness. 

**A.N: Ok I'm sorry it's so short. I just had to get something up! Lol well review please. Rosa**


	6. Sore Fingers

**..Once again….I'm so late getting this up, it's not even funny. I should be getting more up because of the fact its summer….but ya know….things happen…..I do not own MASH only the characters you don't recognize……… June 30, 2006 **

**Chapter 6: Sore Fingers **

The next morning, Radar found it to still be raining as he went to feed his pets. Holding some lettuce and other old vegetables in his left hand, using his right to hold an army issued umbrella, he walked over to the pet filled cages. Upon reaching the cages he set the umbrella against some nearby crates, the rain coming down in warm drops and less heavy than last nights storm. Radar pulled his hat down over his head, it having come unsung during the walk over, and looked over at his animals.

"Hey little guys, I'm sorry I had to leave you guys out last night in this mess. Good thing I put a tarp over the top yesterday morning." White steam followed his warm breath, almost transparent, made by the air being chilled and the raindrops warm. _This weather is definitely crazy. Next thing ya know were gonna have snow. _ He laughed at the last sentence knowing it would be pretty damn freaky if snow came down. He opened up his cage containing a small white bunny that looked shaken up until Radar started petting it.

"Don't worry, the rain will stop eventually. It can't rain forever ya know." He said this with a grin and placed some lettuce near to the bunny before shutting the cage door and moving onto the other animals. The snow white bunny, cautiously hopping over sniffed the lettuce before taking a piece in its hands and nibbling on it. Radar saw this out of the corner of his eye, smiled, and went onto feeding his animals. When he started finishing up with his feeding, he saw something in his peripheral vision that caught him off guard. With the rain, it was difficult to see what it was; only that he knew it was a person and they were running. He shut the last few gates, tossing the food in; he stood weary grabbing his umbrella. _It could be a Korean; I mean what insane person would be running in this weather?_ As the person came closer he realized the person wasn't running, they were jogging. And it wasn't a Korean, it was Talea. Seeing her made him feel really nervous, so he walked around to the other side of the crates and hid watching. _What the hell am I doing? I can't believe I'm hiding and peeping. Well technically not peeping, but still she'll think I'm a stalker. _ His eyes followed her as she seemed to slow down across the way from him. While she was stopping he looked at what she looked like at the minute. Soaked to the bone her hair was in its pony tail, her bangs slicked to the side of her face, her breath coming out in pants. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt the was snug on her and over that was a grey t-shirt cut to that it only came to below her chest and the sleeves where shredded. He shook his head and blushed when he realized he was ogling her chest and went back to checking her out. She was wearing black running shorts and black running shoes. His eyes wandered back up to her face, her eyes seeming sharp yet unfocused at the same time, as she was leaning over trying to catch her breath. She shook her head before flipping her wet hair off her face muttering to herself. As Radar strained his ears to hear what she said he found he could hear what she was saying, but he couldn't understand.

"Tres millas en la lluvia. No tan bueno, sino yo no durmió el ayer por la noche. Antes de los cientos y cincuenta pectorales corrientes y sentarte sube. ¡Porqué no puedo hacer este trabajo, maldición él!" At the last part she swung her arm back, hitting a crate with a tight fist. Radar flinched hearing a crack when those 2 things made contact, seeing Talea walking away, towards her tent. When she was out of his view he walked over to see the crate and when he came upon it he saw a deep crack on it. He gulped and wondered what she could do if she was in a fight. With one last look at the crate he jogged back to his tent, going to change his clothes and get some breakfast.

Walking across in the rain, receiving weird looks from other people on their way to breakfast, Talea didn't make eye contact with anyone. She reached her tent, pushing the door open, pain shot up through her sore fingers into her arms. _I shouldn't have worked my fingers so much last night, now their sore and red._ She thought as she shut the door behind her and grabbed the fold up chair from her desk, shoving it under the doorknob. _I don't know how much I can trust these people. But I'm not taking any chances with them._ Talea undressed herself from the wet clothes she was wearing, draping them on a clothesline she put up in her room. Going to her trunk at the foot of her bed, she grabbed a long sleeved black and white striped shirt, that fit her snugly, a black zip up hoodie over that, a pair of blue jeans, and her black boots. She dried her hair quickly with a towel, brushing it straight making sure it didn't curl and wave as it did naturally and put it in a braid. _No one will ever see my hair like that. _She thought as she applied some eyeliner, dark red lipstick, and a bit of eye shadow. Putting on her clothes and as a final touch a studded black belt that she made herself, she looked towards the door and then to her bed. She kneeled on the ground beside her bed and reached under it, through the dust and dirt she felt the bag she shoved under there before and pulled it out. She hesitated before opening her bag her emotions disappearing completely off her face as she reached into it.

Radar had gone back to his tent, gotten changed, and was now sitting in the mess tent, eating with the exact same people as he did yesterday. All excluding Margaret and Potter, she was off doing some head nurse business and Potter was taking care of Sophie in the rain. He was only half listening to the conversation and eating his cereal when he saw Talea come in. He felt himself blush and look down at his food as Talea got hers and went to sit down next to him. As she reached the table she started speaking, "Buena mañana cada uno. Confío en que tu desayuno va espléndido. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí para satisfacer?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her confused. When she realized the table was staring she asked, "¿Qué?" Hawkeye was the first to laugh and say something.

"We don't speak el espanol; please revert to English for the sake of our sanity in trying to figure out what you just said." With this everyone laughed, excluding Talea who slightly blushed before Radar scooted over and she sat next to him. Radar tried to get his breathing back to normal after being surprised she chose to sit next to him, but it was hard when he could smell her intoxicating scent which was making him feel a little warm. As Talea started to eat, about 3 bites in she realized Frank was staring/glaring at her for some reason.

"Staring is rude Major. State why you're doing that and then leave me to eat." She calmly spoke this while still eating, glancing over at him. Frank turned red, probably because he was just caught staring at her before just about blowing up at her.

"You're a disgrace to the army, army brat! Your not wearing your proper uniform, those clothes probably aren't army regulation, I mean you don't even have your army stars on!" He stated rather loudly, making the whole table roll their eyes at him, since it seemed like he was trying to make her get embarrassed. There was a small uproar of people who went to her defense at the table.

"Major that is highly uncalled for, restrain yourself!" This was made by the Father, who was well disappointed in Frank's behavior.

"Leave her alone Frank." Was Bj's scolding reply.

"Stop checking her out Frank, Hotlips will get jealous." Hawkeye's statement made the whole table go into a fit of chuckles and giggles. All the while Frank turned red and sputtered like a fool. Talea cleared her throat making the table quiet down and she looked at Frank.

"I am wearing my stars Major."

"So you are? Well then show me where, huh!" When he asked he put on a smirk, as if she couldn't prove it. Talea put down her spoon, reaching up and pulled the hair that was covering her ears, behind them and everyone's mouths hit the ground. Her stars were pierced into her ears! Frank blew up at her after seeing that.

"YOU PUT THEM IN YOUR EARS? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF IDEA IS THAT?"

"A good one Major." Resting her case, she went back to eating as Frank stormed off out of the tent. Hawkeye and Bj clapped for her and told her Bravo for pissing off Frank, she grinned at them. Radar was still looking at her ears before asking the question that was on everyone's minds.

"How did you come up with that idea and did it hurt?"

After breakfast Talea was in her tent studying her Latin. While she did that, Radar was busy, passing mail and filing. They both did their things well past lunch, in which Talea missed and Radar was a bit upset. When he went to leave lunch Major Houhlihan stopped him and asked him a favor.

"Radar could you go get Major Talea and bring her to the nurses quarters, I want her to meet the nurses."

"Sure Major." He managed to say before she bustled off in the other direction. He sighed and headed toward Talea's tent. As he reached her tent he could hear her speaking something, but couldn't understand it. So he knocked and said "Talea it's Radar, May I come in?"

Her response was, "Adveho in!" He took that as that he could come in. As he came in he saw her in the most relaxed position with a pencil in her ear and a book in front of her on the desk. Talea looked over; her right foot on the edge of the desk and her other dangling off the floor as she lounged back on the chair.

"May I help you Radar?"

"Major Houhlihan wants me to take you to see the nurses so you can meet them. What are you doing?" Talea stood up and straightened her clothes off before walking over to Radar.

"I'm studying Latin."

"Latin? Jeez how many languages do you speak?"

"When I'm done with the Major I'll show you the list I speak, it is kind of hard to list off the top of my head."

"Oh….wow… well let's go before the Major yells at me for bringing you late." Radar pulled the door open for Talea, who gave thanks, and shut it behind them.

**Wow look at that. And I am already writing the next chapter. I would have wrote more but my fingers are sore from typing, sorry it's short. Well tell me what you think. And below are the orders of translations, for what Talea was speaking. **

"Three miles in the rain. Not so good, but I did not sleep last night. Before the running one hundred and fifty pushups and sit-ups. Why can't I make this work, damn it!" Spanish

"Good Morning Everyone. I trust your breakfast is going splendid. May I sit here please?" Spanish

"Come in!" Latin


	7. Nurses and Causualties

-1Chapter 7:Nurses and Casualties

**been almost a year. sorry. heres somthing...not that well but hope its ok. im gonna try better on the next chapter. I dont own mash. only the characters you dont know.**

Starting off across the compound Radar and Talea didn't talk at all. With them walking next to each other, Radar only pointed where they needed to turn. Radar was sneaking glances at Talea, who seemed off in her own world at the moment. Suddenly on one of his sneaks he spotted something on the side of her face. It was a ringlet curl of hair, and he stared at it with a slight confused and curious mind. _I thought she had straight hair? Maybe she straightens it or something._ He thought as he continued to stare at it as it bounced with each step. _It's kind of….adorable. _Without even thinking he reached his hand over and brushed against the ringlet. It felt smooth and he had the sudden urge to pull it, but before he could even grab it, Talea whipped her head around with a slight hostile look in her eyes.

"What are you doing Corporal?" He internally winced at both the tone of her voice, which was harsh, and being dumb enough to even get caught.

"Uh, I, there's a-um- ringlet in your hair." He managed to get out, trying to keep blood from filling his ears. Talea reached her up to the ringlet and felt it, then without emotion pulled it behind her ear.

"Now if you two are done flirting I'll just be taking the Major to meet my nurses. Now." Both looked up to see that they had reached the nurses tent and there was Major Houghlihan standing there with arms crossed. Radar blushed suddenly while Talea gave her a hard glare.

"Don't accuse me of accusations that aren't true. Major." Talea said in harsh tones. Hotlips eyes widened at the tone while Radar tried to keep his disappointment down. _Who was I kidding? Look at her and look at me. Jeez I'm stupid- _His thoughts were interrupted by Talea saying something to him. He finally focused on what she was saying, missing a bunch though.

"Alright, Corporal?"

"Err I'm sorry. Could you repeat what you said please?" Talea gave him a odd look. _He's usually very keen on listening, how could he have not heard me?_

"I said you can go now, and I'll see you later, alright?" Radar looked at her eyes, which didn't at all seemed focused on his eyes. He sighed before nodding and walking off.

As Radar walked off, Talea sighed internally before turning to follow Hotlips into the tent. Houghlihan barked at her nurses to get in order. They all rushed around like chickens before getting into order, straightening their uniforms and hair. Hotlips was walking down the line, telling names and what they did, while Talea followed slowly listening. The women seemed to be unnerved by Talea and that suited her just fine. _I don't need any whiny nurses trying to be my friends and all that crap. The more scared they are, the better. _Almost down to the end of the line, there was one nurse who seemed to be the bitch of the litter. According to the other major her name was Jordana Racconti. She had a VERY curvaceous body, not in a good way, oily skin, buck teeth, with sandy blonde hair that was in a tight bun. She was giving Talea a look that screamed "Bitch!" and was smirking.

"Alright that the last of the nurses, I'll leave you to get acquainted with one another." Hotlips said this while she was halfway out the door, and Talea swung her head around to protest but the Major was gone. She sighed while most of the nurses went back to what they were doing. Well most at least.

That Jordana was still standing there looking at smug as ever. All Talea did was raise an eyebrow and turn her back to the big woman. That seemed to have struck a nerve.

"Hey! You don't turn your back on me! Do you even know who I am?" Jordana shouted at Talea, almost asking for a fight. Then behind Jordana there was another nurse, Tanya Cherokee. She was a meek girl, with light brown hair and wide brown eyes, who was trying for peace.

"Jordana, leave her alone. She's higher rank than you. You could get in-" Her warnings were interrupted by Jordana spinning around and lifting the girl up by her shirt to eye level.

"Who are YOU to be talking to me like that!?" Her beady black eyes were crazed and she raised her fist to hit her. Tanya closed her eyes for the impact only hearing a loud crack before falling onto her backside. She opened them to see Jordana holding her hands over her eyes and yelling, "Why can't I see? Who did this? I'm gonna kill you!!"

It turns out right as Tanya closed her eyes, Talea had grabbed a nearby hanging towel and whipped it at the back of Jordana's head. It was a classical blinding trick, hit someone in the back of the head really hard, really fast and you blind them for a few minutes. So there was Tanya on the floor with a shocked expression that was all around the other faces of all the other nurses in the tent, Jordana on the floor crying and yelling, and Talea standing there emotionless with a towel in her hand. She hadn't meant to hit the other woman, it was reflex. Plus she was defending the other girl, which then she strode over and kneeled next to the large woman. She gripped the others hair and pulled her head up until she could speak into the ear and whisper a few choice words before standing up. Walking over to Tanya she gripped her small arm and pulled her up, with slight ease may I add. Then she walked out the door and headed back to her tent.

Radar was filing some work when his ear picked up something. _Wait, what is that? Its….helicopters! _He dropped the remaining work on the desk and ran out of tent to get to the intercom. Running out of the tent he ran as fast as he could. As he ran along the way and shouted out helicopter to the following people, figuring it would help. As he rounded the mess tent corner he didn't have a chance to even think of stopping until he smacked into the one person who he had been entranced by. Talea's shocked green eyes stared up from under him. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was on top of Talea and maybe he should get off, that is before his head exploded from embarrassment.

Talea gave him a weird look as he scrambled up from on top of her and started running off. A sudden worry flooded her heart and she was about to go after him, that is before regaining her composure. _What am I doing? Why am I so worried about him all of a sudden? I barely know this person. _Interrupting her thoughts was Radar's voice booming over the intercom. "**INCOMING HELOCOPTERS ALL STAFF REPORT TO THE ER!"**

As Talea heard this she muttered a curse before sprinting to the incoming casualties that flooded her new home.


	8. Rushing

**Yeah it's been around 2 years since I've posted. I'm such a loser LOL. But now I am in college and I have some free time and I want to write. I owe my readers an explanation though and here it is. The laptop I had died, thus deleting all of my notes and future chapters. Then there were a bunch of deaths in the family. Then I had to graduate high school and did. But I am going to try and write well for everyone who reads this and I am so sorry that I have neglected this story. Please forgive me? I do not own any of the MASH characters, but I own everyone that is not involved in MASH.**

* * *

Talea ran towards Colonel Potter going past nurses, doctors, and gurneys being set up for the wounded. The Colonel was yelling out orders when she came to a skidding stop next to him.

"Sir, How can I help!?" Talea breathlessly asked.

"Talea you have no medical training, you don't need to help. You can go back-"Colonel Potter was saying before Talea interrupted saying, "Sir I can help! Just tell me what you need me to do?"

Colonel Potter looked over at Talea, seeing the stubborn look on her face and knew he had to let her do something to help. He looked over the sea of wounded and had an idea. He motioned Talea to come with him and took her over to post-op where he pointed at a man in scrubs.

"You can help by setting up beds for the wounded after they get out of surgery. We are going to need more judging how many people are coming in. That man will get you situated and ask him if you need anything. How is this?" Potter explained thoroughly. Talea smiled and nodded a thank you before walking over to man. Potter shook his head before going out of the doors to the wounded soldiers.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Radar was running over to the helicopter grabbing any essential paperwork the pilot gave him before racing back to the camp. He was directing orders and making sure tabs were being kept on all the wounded. This went on for 3 hours before the last patients went into surgery. Radar looked around the camp one last time before taking a deep breath and relaxing. _Boy that was sure a lot of wounded. I wonder if there is anything else that needs to be done. Better ask Colonel Potter._ Radar headed off towards the office, making a checklist in his brain of what was done.

When he arrived at the office, he saw Potter talking to someone on the phone so he waited till he hung up before knocking.

"Sir? Is there anything else that needs to be done before dinner?" He asked politely. Potter thought about it before sighing and saying.

"I need you to get Talea out of post-op. She volunteered to help and I don't want her to keep working. She is our guest and while it was nice of her to help, she deserves some food and rest. I think you can get her out of there, can't you?" Potter said smiling at the Radar. Radar blushed before nodding and running out the door. Potter just sat back and laughed thinking, _Young love is such a great thing to see._

Radars POV

Radar stormed out thinking, _why is everyone picking on me lately?! Can't they leave me alone? So what if I like Talea, it isn't like she would be interested in me anyways. I'm just some farm boy…. _

Radar rounded the corner, walking past a gaggle of nurses before entering the first set of the doors of post-op. Before opening the second set of doors leading to the wounded soldiers he looked through the window. He saw Talea in there with a nurse's jacket on helping a wounded man get comfortable in his bed. Her hair was up in a loose bun with strands flowing around her face, a smile on her face as she talked to the man. Radar was mesmerized by her smile wondering how those lips could look so perfect. She leaned in close to the man and then through her head back, laughing at something the man said. _She looks like an angel….or one of those pin up girls _Radar thought.

As he stood watching her, all of sudden she turned her head towards the door. Upon recognizing him she gave him a small smile and a little wave. Radar felt a tug at his stomach and he blushed. As he waved back he saw her face change and she opened her mouth to say something. All of the sudden the door swung open and smacked him straight in the face, making him fall and hit it head against the floor. Completely in a daze a tall figure loomed over him and he heard BJ say, "Whoa Radar! I didn't see you there. You ok buddy?" Radar went to sit up, hand to the back of his head ready to tell him he was ok when he felt something wet. He pulled his hand back to see blood covering his hand and his face went pale. BJ face went serious as he kneeled next to him, checking the back of his head. As he did, Talea came rushing through the door with a concerned look on her face.

Radar was about to say something to her, when his vision started going blurry. He blinked a couple of times to try and clear his eyes but it started to get worse. Before everything went black he heard BJ yell for a nurse; while Talea with a look of terror yelled his name.

* * *

**I am sorry if this chapter seems…stiff. I am trying to get back into the motion of writing. It has been so long and I am really sorry for the wait. I hope this satisfies you all until the next chapter. I know its short.....I'm sorry.... Please tell me if you like it or not or anything else you want to tell me. LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**


	9. Confusion

**I DO NOT OWN M*A*S*H CHARACTERS JUST MY OWN!**

Radar POV

_Ugh….my head…what happened? _

Opening his eyes, he shut them almost immediately it just seemed like it was too bright to keep them open. Radar tried little by little and after a minute or so finally got his eyes all the way open. He saw the ceiling of post op and for a minute he was confused when all of a sudden BJ's face popped into his line of sight, making Radar jump at the unexpected face.

"Hey Radar you finally woke up!" BJ exclaimed, with a smile of relief. "You cracked your head pretty good on the floor. I'm really sorry about that."

Radar blinked his eyes a couple times before sitting up, or at least trying to. He was welcomed with a sharp throbbing pain the back of his head, causing him to hiss and shut his eyes tight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Radar you need to take it easy you have a concussion."

"A…concussion?" Radar questioned opening his eyes looking at BJ with a look of confusion.

"Yeah but you'll be alright. Stay here, there's some people I need to get who would love to know your awake." With a smile BJ got up and walked out of the post op.

Blinking, Radar took his time getting up, till he was sitting with his back against the back of the metal headboard. He looked around at all the other men in post up, still trying to piece together what had happened to him. He remembered walking into post-op….then he was waving at Talea…._Oh god I remember now, I got hit with a door….again….in front of her! Seriously, is God picking on me too to make me look like an idiot around her! She must think I'm some accident prone freak! _He smacked his face with his hand in embarrassed which earned him a shock of pain through his head, making him wince.

The doors to post op opened revealing BJ leading Hawkeye and Potter, who was then followed by Talea. Radar felt like dying, now having to face the women who had witnessed his most unmanly moment. She kept her eyes glued on him with a look of concern. _Is she concerned for me? She…cares? Oh wait what am I thinking she is feeling sorry for me because I'm so damn clumsy. _They all came up to the bed with sympathetic smiles on their faces, excluding Talea whose lips were in a straight line. He couldn't help but think that those lips still looked good. His thoughts were interrupted with Potter speaking up first.

"How are you feeling son? You were out for quite a while, gave some of us quite a scare."

"I'm alright sir, how long was I out?"

This time Hawkeye spoke up, "You were out for close to 10 hours. Almost thought you were gonna wake up. But I knew you would, you can't leave us that easy."

"Haha, of course I wouldn't Hawkeye. But I'm gonna be ok right?"

"Oh yeah sure, but concussions are serious and because you did pass out right after it happened it is more serious."

_Oh god…I passed out, how unmanly is that? _

"… so this means that you are going to need to be supervised around the clock so there isn't swelling on the brain or other problems." Hawkeye's mouth twitched as if trying to suppress a smile. _What the hell can Hawkeye find funny about this? _

Radar decided not to question it and looked back at Colonel Potter. "So does that mean I have to stay here for a while Colonel?"

Potter shook his head and proceeded to sit on the edge of Radars bed looking at him.

"I'm sorry Radar but we need this bed for the incoming wounded. We're gonna need to move you somewhere else." As he was saying this Radar glanced at Talea who had gone from perfect soldier to looking at Colonel Potter like he was a madman. Finally with a sigh Potter said, "Yes Talea, I know what your thinking but this is the opportunity your father wanted for you. Hands on medical treatment, it's the perfect opportunity. So Radar your going to be moving into Talea's tent so she can look after you while you have this concussion."

"WHAT!" Was what came out of Radar and Talea's mouths.

Talea's POV

_This is NOT what I expected when Colonel Potter said he needed my services. This is ludicrous! _

Talea looked from Hawkeye and BJ's amused expressions, to Colonel Potter's serious one, to Radar's embarrassed look. His face had gone a shade of red and he seemed to have trouble with his words. She looked at Colonel Potter with a seriously angry face.

"SIR, this is not what I thought you needed my services. This is highly inappropriate!" She could feel her face become hot and the thoughts of living with a man. There would be no privacy, he would be with her constantly. Not that she didn't enjoy Radar's company but still this was not right.

Colonel Potter stood up and looked at her with a stern expression. "You're here to learn medical things Talea! I am in charge. Now my Corporal is injured and we are up to our neck in wounded soldiers. I understand that this may seem awkward, but I need you to follow my orders is that correct!?"

Talea looked shocked and stood straighter, realizing that she had just spoke out of turn. She was still red in the face but she kept tight lipped as she nodded her head. Then Potter turned to Radar who was still sputtering, "Now do you understand too Radar?" His tone was softer with the injured who just nodded really slowly. "Alright then, what's done is done. I'll be off now, BJ and Hawkeye the room is set up correct?"

Hawkeye was smiling when he nodded," Yes it is sir, there's an extra bed and all of Radars things. All ready for the new roomies." BJ and Hawkeye looked at each other and laughed, while Talea and Radar looked less than thrilled.

Talea turned to look at Radar and their eyes connected for a brief moment. Both of their cheeks turned rosy and they looked away from each other. The men looked back at the other two still smiling.

"Ok Radar you think your ready to go to your new bed? We want to get this bed ready for the next injured man but only if you think you can be moved." BJ said this while fiddling with Radars IV, trying to remove it while Hawkeye was checking on his head wound. Radar nodded then turned to look at Talea who was still facing away from him. He looked up and down her body, which screamed out that she was uncomfortable. Her arms were folded over her body, while she looked off into space. Radar's eyes reached her lips which she was chewing on her body lip nervously. He almost wished he was that lip, being nibbled on by her mouth. He tore his eyes away from her to her eyes, they look concerned, confused and, if he deciphered correctly fear.

"Radar what are you thinking of your heart is beating extremely fast?" Radar jumped from the shock of Hawkeye's voice and turned to the right seeing Hawkeye's grin and all knowing eyes. Radar blushed and looked away mumbling something. Talea had turned around at the sound of Hawkeye's voice and was looking straight at Radar. She then turned her gaze to Hawkeye. "Is he almost ready? I would like to get back to my room and turn in please?" Her voice was polite, maybe even a little timid. Hawkeye looked at her and nodded, walking off to the corner of the room grabbing a wheelchair. He wheeled it back and BJ helped Radar out of the bed. Radar went pale as his head spun and his body seemed to sway. His grip tightened on BJ trying to keep his balance, who was trying to keep his steady. "Whoa I got you, now your gonna be dizzy for a little but it should go away in a day or two. You need to take it easy Radar. This means no running for wounded, doing paperwork, nothing! You need to lay in bed and relax, hey, think of this as a vacation of some sorts."

"Maybe I should get a concussion too, hey beej why don't you hit me with the door too?" Hawkeye said to BJ as they got Radar in his seat, never loosing his smile.

"Ha-ha very funny guys. But my head is throbbing which isn't and I would really like to lie down again." Radar spook as his voice trembled his head throbbing.

"Yes if you men wouldn't mind, lets go." Talea spoke up walking towards the door. And with that Hawkeye pushed Radar while BJ trailed behind.


	10. Practice make perfect

**I DO NOT OWN M*A*S*H CHARACTERS, JUST MY OWN. The is mild cutting in this chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

Talea watched from the door as both Hawkeye and BJ wave as they left for the Swamp. She waved slightly and sighed as she shut the door, thanking the lords above that they finally left. _God they were driving me crazy with their sexual innuendos and other crazy talk. _Talea looked up from the door over to Radar who was laying down on a bed that was parallel to hers. His eyes were closed, his glasses in his hand which were placed on top of his forehead. He looked almost peaceful, though you could tell that he was in pain from the twitching of his eyes.

She sighed again and walked over to her bed proceeding to take off her boots. She looked over at him wondering if he fell asleep. She got up and walked over there until she was standing next to his head. Talea looked down her hair falling in wisps in front of her face. She didn't understand why she was getting this close to him, something just compelled her to get close to this man. Talea looked at his face starting from his worry lined forehead to his eyes which were still closed. Her eyes continued down till they reached his lips, where they came to a halt. _His lips….why do I feel the urge to look…as his lips? _She had seen men's lips before, she wasn't blind, but she couldn't help but look at this mans lips. She noticed they were plump but thin at the same time, a pale pink in color. They were slightly parted taking in shallow breath. Talea could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her breathing becoming more erratic as she continued to look at Radar. _What is wrong with me? Why am I acting so weird? Your such a freak Talea, you shouldn't be feeling anything. _While she was thinking to herself and still staring at Radar, she failed to noticed that he had opened his eyes.

"Talea?"

Talea froze and her eyes flicked up to meet his as she slowly lifted her head away from him. She cleared her throat as she avoided his gaze, looking off at her desk. She spoke in a nervous voice, louder than she intended.

"I wanted to see if you were asleep, you hadn't eaten any dinner and I didn't know whether you were hungry or not."

Radar sat up pushing his glasses on and turned his body so his feet on the ground. He looked up at her a smiled.

"Sorry I was resting my head. But I am hungry." He was about to go on further when Talea went back over to her bed, sitting down on it hard yanking her shoes on. She looked at him for a split second before saying, "Ok, I'll go get us something from the mess tent, you stay right here I'll be right back."

Before he could get another word she was already out the door.

He looked at the door for a few moments after she was gone and sighed, laying back in bed. Radar thought back to a few minutes ago right when he opened his eyes. He had felt better now that his head had stopped spinning, what he didn't expect was to see Talea there. Even without his glasses he knew it was her, even if she was a little fuzzy. _She was so beautiful. _That was all he could think of when she was looking at him. Her hair had become loose from its ponytail, shaping her face. Her eyes seemed to be staring at his face with an emotion he had never seen in her eyes. It was soft and made her dark green eyes look lighter. But he couldn't keep his eyes from her mouth, it seemed to taunt him again as she bit on it. He didn't mean to speak it just happened, her name flew out of his mouth. _Her name is just a beautiful as she is. _Now that he looked back on it, he wished he hadn't said her name because once again she guarded herself and that beautiful look she had on her face.

Radar sighed as he remembered all this, wondering if she really did just want to ask him if he was hungry. _Probably you big chum, she is so out of our league. Just like everyone else around here. _He sighed and before he could think anymore about how she was out of his league he heard someone opening the door. Radar sat up and slowly stood up as the door slowly opened revealing Talea with her arms full. She struggle with propping the door open with her foot as she slid inside. Radar got up instantly to help her when she looked at him.

"No keep sitting, I got it." He went to protest when she gave a look that wasn't mean but more of an authoritive look. It said sit down before I make you, so he sat smiling. Talea kicked the door and walked inside, leaning towards the table as she set the trays down on it. She straightened her back and wiped her forehead looking at him with a small smile on her face. "See I told you I got it. Now where do you want to eat? The bed or table?"

Rader contemplated whether it was worth to get crumbs on his bed or not. He decided to be a man and eat at the table. "I think I'll eat at the table." As he said that he stood up, probably too fast for someone with a condition and felt the room spin. Talea looked as his face as he stood up and noticed he looked dazed, so she walked over there to help him. When she reached him she grabbed him by his shoulders steadying him, watching him as he closed his eyes and regrouped himself. He had put his hands on her shoulders to keep himself steady noticing he shoulders tense up. They stood there in silence for a little less than a minute before he opened his eyes, realizing that they were standing pretty close.

"Are you alright Radar?" She was looking into his eyes, concern written on her face.

"Yeah, I think I just stood up too fast, I'll be ok thanks." She slowly lessened her grip on him seeming wary like he was going to collapse any second. Radar let her go and they looked away from each other, and they walked over to the table. He sat down as she handed him his tray and put one in front of herself. He took it with a small thanks and looked down at what it was. Now that he looked at it he couldn't tell what it was, and let out a snort of laughter. Talea looked up at confusion.

"I can't even tell what were eating, isn't that sad?"

She looked down at the trays with a smile on her face and looked back up at him.

"Your right. I think were eating meatloaf but that's because that's what the cook told me. But you would never tell by looking at it." They both quietly laughed as they started eating. They talked a little bit about trivial things, nothing in particular trying to finish eating as quickly as possible in hopes of keeping the stuff called meatloaf down. When they finished Talea left with her shower items to take a shower while Radar got ready himself. As he looked in his trunk for clothing he thought whether it would be inappropriate or not to wear boxers to bed. He was in the presence of a girl, would she get offended? Radar thought about it and came to the realization that she DID have 2 brothers and a father, they must walk around in their underwear at some point. He blushed at the thought of walking around in boxers or even less. He decided knee length boxers with a T-shirt would work out the best. But he wasn't the only one who was contemplating what to wear tonight.

Talea had gone to the showers in hopes of clearing her head of the predicament that she was in. She was rooming with someone, a man no less, what was she going to do? As she undressed she wondered how she was going to keep to herself with him around. _He'll always be around, I'll never have any private time. He'll see things….things I don't want him to see. _As she came to that thought she was taking off her black arm stockings. She Talea looked down at the maze of scars that covered her arms as she turned on the water. She hissed as the hot water hit the freshly made cuts that formed mindless words and shapes. _How the hell am I going to hide this? Should I just not care what he thinks and just not hide it? _She took a moment to think about this before shaking her head and reaching for the small black bag she brought with her. As she opened the bag, she realized how much she like taking showers late at night. At 11 there was no one to disturb her while she did her thing. She did her hair first, cleaning it thoroughly with shampoo and conditioner, she hated what the Korean heat did to it making it dry. After she rinsed the suds out of her hair she turned back to her bag for the next item choice. This one happened to be a razorblade. She brought it out and kissed it thankful for something to take the edge off all the stressful day she had. She brought it to her left wrist where she made a horizontal slice, _this one if for father, _then another a little deeper than the first one, _this one is for Colonel Potter, _she continued until she had cuts all the way up to her elbow. She sighed as she felt the sweet release that only blood loss could give. Talea watched the blood as it dripped down into the drain, all the while thinking, _this is for the feelings you have towards Radar, you don't deserve to feel. _With that thought in mind she rinsed off the razorblade setting it back in the bag as she reached for the bar of soap. She applied it onto the cuts and hissed at the pain as she punished herself for wanting what she didn't deserve.

Radar couldn't fall asleep. He stared up at the ceiling of the tent, twiddling his teddy bear in his hands. He couldn't get his mind off Talea, the fact that he was living in the same tent as her. Radar kept looking at his watch, wondering where she could be. _I know she went to take a shower, but how long could that take? Oh wait….Hawkeye said women take a long time in the shower. I wonder why it does take them so long? _As he wondered about these questions he heard someone walking towards the door. Radar sat up and turned his body towards the door, hoping that it would be Talea. His assumption was correct when the door opened. Talea walked in already wearing her pajamas, consisting of a long sleeve black T-shirt with black shorts. _Why is she wearing long sleeves, its so hot out? _She put her stuff in the trunk at the foot of her bed and turned to look at him seeing him stare at her.

"What?"

He tore his eyes from her shirt to her face as she looked at him. She looked pale and with her wet hair it almost made her look sickly. He swallowed and asked, "Why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt? It is like 90 degrees right now."

She continued to look at him and just shrugged lying on her bed. He looked at her confused.

"That's it? A shrug? How can you not be hot? I mean I'll understand if your shy because I'm a boy, but you don't have a reason to be."

"I'm fine."

She looked over at Radar with a blank face before sitting up, reaching over her bed rail until she hit her trunk and grabbed something out of it. Radar realized it was a huge bottle of whisky as she unscrewed the top of the bottle and took a long drink from it. His eyes must had been wide as saucers as she swallowed and looked at him. Talea got up and walked over sitting next to him and held out the bottle to him. Radar felt his cheeks go red from the close proximity they were within each other. He took the bottle from her and took a swig, trying not to choke because of how strong it was. As he swallowed he decided that this would be a good time to break the ice.

"So…..how did you get so good with knives?" She turned to him and grabbed the bottle taking another long gulp from it. She exhaled and then looked at him with a sly smile.

"Practice makes perfect."

* * *

**Yeah that's it for tonight, I finally have some free time. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
